percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Raise of the Raze
Wallpaper Abstract IX.jpg|Havoc is wreaking.|linktext=Two Titans are on the march to obliterate Olympus. Four are lost. Two are taken. Dark Sky Stock by FrozenStarRo.jpg|Heroes are chosen.|linktext=Three holds weapon for Olympus...for the sake of friends, family and the world. Vector.jpg|Prophecy is ordained.|linktext=A prophecy stating the raze of the world has reached the minds of the demigods. Electrical Storm.jpg|The Raise of Raze|linktext=Welcome, to the world, now of chaos and fear. Proudly presenting, The Raise of Raze, a fast-paced, action-packed story written by HeartFlaire, daughterofHestia, Josh-Son Of Hyperion, and Storm_wolf01. Story Two Titans had risen, and of course, brought trouble for Olympus. Four gods were taken, including two powerful half-bloods. Now, three demigods step forth to receive a quest to save the gods from their shifting prisons, rescue the half-bloods tortured by the hands of evil, and stop the rise of raze. But their time was limited, and the quest a most dangerous of kind. Will they survive? Do they have the will to live or will they die a hero? Read on... Prophecy Four lost and two taken Titans have now awakened, '' ''Fall and see the downfall of the nation, '' ''Three shall fight to save creation Characters Hippolyta Kanakaredes - Daughter of the Earth. A powerful demigod who is gifted with special abilities and able to withstand any pressure and pain. Helpful, creative and had a raging fighting spirit...Hippolyta is one of the most well-known heroes of Camp Half-blood. She is a good one for quests....Especially dangerous ones. Heart Flaire - Daughter of Hestia. A special demigod who has amazing fire powers, Heart is hot on the battlefield and is very strong. She is clever and cunning but also friendly and outgoing. Heart is a wonderful addition to the quest group, a mix of sweet and spice. Global Zaire Dion - Daughter of Leto. Silent and cloaked in invisibility, Global is famous for toppling the best of the best in Camp, except for Josh Mclean. She is a lady of few words and is also well-known for clever one-liners. She has awe-struck worthy powers and is cunning. One who never fails to win in the battlefield, Global is a raging bonfire and also happens to be a mechanical genius. Chapters *Prologue - Josh-Son Of Hyperion *Chapter 1 - Josh-Son Of Hyperion *Chapter 2 - Storm wolf01 *Chapter 3 - HeartFlaire, daughterofHestia *Chapter 4 - Josh-Son Of Hyperion *Chapter 5 - Storm wolf01 *Chapter 6 - HeartFlaire, daughterofHestia *Chapter 7 - Josh-Son Of Hyperion *Chapter 8 - Storm wolf01 *Chapter 9 - HeartFlaire, daughterofHestia *Chapter 10 - Josh-Son Of Hyperion *Chapter 11 - Storm wolf01 *Chapter 12 - HeartFlaire, daughterofHestia *Chapter 13 - Josh-Son Of Hyperion *Chapter 14 - Storm wolf01 *Chapter 15 - HeartFlaire, daughterofHestia *Chapter 16 - Josh-Son Of Hyperion *Chapter 17 - Storm wolf01 *Chapter 18 - HeartFlaire, daughterofHestia *Chapter 19 - Josh-Son Of Hyperion *Chapter 20 - Storm wolf01 *Chapter 21 - HeartFlaire, daughterofHestia *Chapter 22 - Josh-Son Of Hyperion *Chapter 23 - Storm wolf01 *Chapter 24 - HeartFlaire, daughterofHestia *Chapter 25 - Josh-Son Of Hyperion *Chapter 26 - Storm wolf01 *Epilogue- Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Collaboration Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Caprice Cahill-Jackson Category:Index Page Category:Storm Legends Category:The Raise of the Raze